fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Data
Data Data Is A Rare Element, Despite Being A Rare Element Its Mostly Supportive And Defensive More On Helping Your Team, This is an Element Idea Of Leziculous, It Is Based Of His Brother's Roblox Account DataMagus, It Consists Of A Black, Green, Red, And Blue Color Pallete. Data '''Is A Supportive Element With Good Defending Capabilities For Sacrificing For Others, This Element Is Known To Be A "Suicide". It Has Small Attacking Capabilities Due To It Being More Supportive And Defensive, But If Used Right In A Offensive Form Can Deal Massive Damage With A Combo. '''Data '''Is Obtained By Needing Storm (300) And 250 Diamonds Costing An Amount Of 550 Diamonds In total, This Element Is Different To Most Fusions, It Only Needs One Element And An Amount Of Diamonds, Fusing A Element And Diamonds. __TOC__ '''Statistics Stats * Damage: Moderately High * Speed: High * Defense: Massive Extra: Replaced Spells: Close-Range: Data Duplication "The User Creates An Exact Clone Of Itself At The Selected Mouse-Location, They Hunt For A Player Stuns Them And Medium Damage is Served, ." Data Duplication Is A Spell That Duplicates The Caster At The Selected Location They Hunt For The Nearest Player Within The Radius And Rushes Towards Them, Stunning Them And Dealing Medium Damage, If The Player Is An Ally Heals Them For 100 Hp And Clone Dissapears. This Is The Opposite of Skeleton Grab From The Element Nightmare Where It Pulls Everyone In Its Radius While This Goes To The Nearest Player. Mana: 300 CD: 6 Charge: None "ERorR F0UnD, DuPL1C4TinG PlaY3rs"- Data Duplication W0rdz4Dumb0z: Rebound: Return Distribution: Give Disc: Plate Binary: Coding Corrupted: Bad Things Like Sickness Glitched: Game Bugs Remember This is my WOOOOOOORDZ Reason: Data Is Just Raw Info. Data Can Include Binary Coding Or Even Programming, The Reason Why Its Mostly Supportive And Defensive is Due To You Have Friends Online That Can Help You When You Are Lonely And Sad And Not Able To Talk To Your Real Life Friends, Like My Old Friends, They Made Me Experience Happiness Until They Had To Go. And The Reason You Met Them Is The Data Processed Into The Computer To Make It Function And Do The Right Commands Via The Data You Inputted Into The Computer From Programming. And The Reason its Semi Offensive Is Due You Can Be Rude Like A Bully To People. Spells ''' '''Projectile: Digital Rebound "The User Creates A Digital Disc Which Flies Forth And Back When In Contact With Anything, Applies A Defense Buff And Hp Boost If Allies Touched, However The Opposite Happens To Opponents Receiving A Debuff In Defense And Medium Damage." Digital Rebound Acts Like A Paladin Shield And Boomerang From The Classes Paladin And Ranger From The Game ROBLOX: Critical Strike, This Spell Is Hard To Use But If Used Correctly The Buffs Or Debuffs Can Be Duplicated From The Disc Moving Back And Forth. Digital Rebound's Cooldown Starts When The Disc Returns, Being An OP Move If Properly Use. This Spell Shows The Way Of Inputting Data Via Throwing (Inputting) The "Data" In Digital Form Into The Enemy (Computer) And Processes It Back To The User In A Seeing/Pixel-Ish Way. Mana: 250 CD: 4 Charge: 1s The Disc Grows Bigger, And Faster. "Come Back And Forth My Little Pet C:"-Digital Distribution Multi-Projectile: Data Spike "The User Opens A Portal To The "Data-Verse" Where In 3 Spikes Will Appear Infront Of The User, When Allies They Will Gain A Slight Attack Boost, And Increases The Caster's Speed And Defense Stat, Does The Opposite To Enemies And Stuns." Data Spike is a Spell That Acts Like Articulated Spikes (My Fav Spell), It Holds The User Immobile On The Land And/Or Air Selecting Where To Launch The Spikes, When Released 3 Spikes Appear Fowards. It Goes In A Shot Gun Like Form Where One Of Them Is In A 45* 90* 135* Perspectively Angle. This Spell Is Easier To Aim Than Using Articulated Spikes. If Allies Touch Increase Of Attack And Gives The Caster Speed And Defense. If Enemies Touch, Receive Medium Damage ,Stun And Decrease of Defense. Heals The User By 10 To Last Longer In A Fight. This Spell Shows That Even Making A Game Or Any Program Is A Hard Time, They Could Be Bugs, Glitches or Spikes That Can Harm Your Data. Mana: 200 CD: 6 Charge: 2, The Spikes Are Longer, Taller And Deals More DMG. "DuPl1C4at3nG B3turz 4Rt1CUuUuUUuL4t3 Sp1k3z"- Data Spike Healing: Code Awakening "The User Awakens Lost Code, It Heals The User With An Extra Buff To You And Your Allies." Code Awakening Is A Healing Spell That Gives You And Your Allies An Extra Buff, The Buff Differs From The Colors From The Beam. Each Color Is Not The Same For You And Your Allies. This Spell Heals 150 Hp. Its Buff Stays For 3.5 Seconds 5 Seconds If Fully Charged. This Spell Shows That "Awakening" Is Typically Inputting Code Or Data Into The Device For The Program To Work Here Are The Effects of The Colors * Red: Increase Of Temporary Attack Power * Blue: Increase Of Temporary Defense * Green: Increase Of Temporary Speed Mana: 400 CD: 9 Charge: 1.5s The Temporary Buff Lasts Longer And Heal Does More Heal. "RECOVERING DATA LOST"-Code Awakening Body-Transformation: Binary Increase "The User Turns Into A Binary Like Creature And Runs Around In A Blackish Aura, When Around Allies Boosts Their Defense And Attacks For 10 Seconds And Heals Them By 1 HP/sec, When Around Opponents Deal 1 Damage/1s" The User Turns Into A Creature Like 1x1x1x1 A Roblox "Hacker" From The Past. The User Floats And Creates A Small Area Where A Ball Dissipates Showing The 1x1x1x1 Form Their Speed Increases And Applies A Buff In Defense And Attack Of Allies, Heals 1 HP/sec For Allies But Decreases 1 Hp/sec For Enemies. Buff Lasts 10 Seconds And Form Lasts For 10 Seconds. Like Data Spike This Shows That There Will Be A lot Of Bugs And Glitches. It Also Shows That Data Inputted Into The Computer Turns Into Binary Code For The Computer To Store. This Is Mostly 1s And 0s. When The Use Wants To View Stuff The Computer Changes It Back To Understandable Writing. Mana: 450 CD: 20 Charge: None "01001000 01101001 00100001"-Binary Increase Ultimate: Corrupted Glitches "The User Creates A Portal That Sucks Nearby Players In, They Get Transported Into A Mini-Game Where In A Player Turns Into A Block And Avoids Multiple Obstacles And Glitches, If The Enemies Survive The Game They Don't Die, If They Do Fail They Get Stunned, Receive Massive Damage, And Blind." Corrupted Glitches '''Is a Different Kind Of Ultimate, It Sucks People And Brings Them In A Minigame Inside The Server Hidden. The Game Is Based on The Raging Game Geometry Dash Where a Person Turns Into A Cube And Jumps To Avoid Obstacles And Glitches That Comes In Your Way. This Spell Shows It Is Hard To Make Games, So Don't Rush Creators Or You May Get A Game That Is Not Enjoyable, Waiting Is Key. Mana: 1000 CD: 100 Charge: None "But, Its Only A Theory... A '''GAME IN GAME Theory?!"-Corrupted Glitches Passive: Data Hopping Activation Key: Y "The User Enters The World of Data Turning Invisible To The Naked Eye Of a Robloxian For 5 Seconds." The User Turns Invisible For 5 Seconds And Appears Dealing Low Damage. The User Gains A High Speed Boost And Allies Surrounding It Gets A Buff Of Speed, Attack And Defense. This Shows That The Data In Your Disc Is Duplicated Into The Computer From Your Drive And Is Inputted Into The Computer Where The Data Is Stored. Hence The Phrase "The World Of Data". CD: 15 "We are travelling through Worlds C:"-Data Input